Make Your Move
by PrP1989Md
Summary: They meet in a bar. She follows him to his room and sparks fly. But is the age difference too much?
1. Chapter 1

"I miss you baby. But I have to get to bed. Classes in the morning and what not." I told my boyfriend who was falling asleep on the webcam with me. He'd just gotten off about an hour or so before and decided to stay up to talk to me so I couldn't complain.

"Night you. Kocham cie, moj ciemny bajki." he always ended our conversations with some new term of endearment in Polish, knowing that I could translate it almost as easily as I could speak it. I shook ,my head at the name, smiling gently as he got himself ready for bed. It was a treat to watch him undress, even if it dropped my IQ a few points every time. He came back over and blew me a kiss.

"Kocham cie, moj aniol." I blew him a kiss back and turned off the cam, cuddling the pillow that smelled like him from his visit earlier in the month.

* * *

Okay, so maybe I should start at the beginning. My name is Aidia Lynne and I am a 21 year old genetic engineering student. Blue eyed and reddish blonde haired, I am aware that I can be stunning to look at since I'm also very pale and well, well endowed. I am also a bartender. But back to the story, this is supposed to be about how I met my dream man and well, my job played a role in it. You see I was his bartender…

* * *

It was the end of the summer and the beginning of the school year was fast approaching and where was I instead of the beach? I was at work. It was a Monday which was normally quiet. The WWE was in town a night before their house show so I was preparing to deal with the gamut of patrons for the night: ringrats, thrill seekers, our regulars and of course at least a handful of Superstars and Divas. I was fully prepared to deal with a bunch of jerks when he sat in my section.

"Hey Har, look at who sat in your section." my best friend of 19 years Eben called, using my childhood nickname. I followed his gaze and went to wait on my lone patron. After all he's only human.

"Hi there. What can I get for you tonight?" I asked, waiting for a reply with a smile. He studied me for a minute before ordering.

"Can I have a straight shot of Jack please?" he drawled, accent thick enough to walk on. I got his shot and waved his money away.

"Here you go Champ. I got the first shot for you. Anything else hunny?" I asked, demonstrating my knowledge of who he was. He asked for another shot and I poured it, sliding it across the bar to him. He watched me as he took the shot, curiously. The intensity of his eyes made me shiver involuntarily.

"Thanks sugar, What's your name since you know who I am obviously." he asked, playing with his glass nervously.

"I'm Aidia. Nice to meet you." I replied smiling warmly at him. I was dressed in a gold shimmery top that tied behind my back under my faerie tattoo and my neck with black shorts with black fishnets underneath. On my feet were clear heels that had diamond accents on them. My reddish blonde hair was held back from my face with a black and gold butterfly clip and allowed to brush the tops of my shoulders. My make up was dramatic around my eyes yet still understated, bringing out the stunning green color. He smiled back at me an put down the shot glass.

"So Aidia, how long will you be my bartender?" he asked, a playful note in his voice and mischievous gleam in his eye.

"All night unless you want me to find you another one." I teased, feeling especially brave. I was used to men flirting with me, whether it was to get free drinks or a quick piece and I was normally more on guard but Jeff didn't feel like a threat to me, so I flirted back.

"No I like having you as my bartender! You seem nice and certainly look better than my other options. So what do you do when you're not here?" he asked, innocently enough, but his body language said something else as he leaned himself onto the bar. He seemed comfortable with me, so I allowed myself to sit and study him for a few moments before answering. He was dark, almost as if he had some form of Native American in him and well muscled in the correct places and eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea. He watched me study him with a curious intensity. I leaned on the bar next to him before answering him.

"I go to school when it's in, coach youth football when I'm home with my dad and I read. A lot. So what do you do with what precious time you get off?" I asked, leaning in closer to him, close enough that a turn of the head and we could kiss. He noticed this and took partial advantage, placing his lips at my ear.

"I write, draw and rode motorbikes. I play guitar and sing too. You do anything else? Anything like that?" he asked, the bass of his Southern drawl making me inadvertently close my eyes and shiver. He gave a low chuckle, obviously liking the effect he had on me. I felt like it was a challenge so I turned my face so that my lips were mere millimeters from his he looked surprised as I spoke.

"You'll just have to see since the dance floor is that way and honey, I don't sing for just anyone." I told him going on break to get food and talk to my DJ.

* * *

She was driving me crazy! I'd just had a bad break up with the woman I thought I'd marry who I had been with for years the week before and had been intent on drowning my sorrows, but then pale and gorgeous became my bartender. She was everything Beth wasn't: warm, funny, caring.

I never should have started messing with her. Sure the alcohol could be blamed partially but the rest was me. Pure Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Always live for the moment, that's me. I didn't go in there intending to find love. I was looking for a quick fix and a good lay. I did learn one thing though: never play games with a girl who can play better than you. Cause you'll lose and then she owns your ass for life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey 12 step! Do me a favor!" I called to another childhood friend, Patrick. He reminded me of Jay from the Kevin Smith movies hence the nickname. He was also hopelessly protective of me and he gave me a look like he was going to lecture my ass later but he was biting his tongue for a less public venue.

"Whatcha need sweets? You singing karaoke?" he asked, giving me a curious look with his head cocked to one side to see me better. I told him no and filled him in on the night's events and made my request.

"Are you sure teasing him is a good idea? Just trying to keep you from getting into trouble." he told me, trying to take the sting out of his words.

"It's chill. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Just play the damned song for me." I stuck my tongue out at him, climbing down from the booth and went back toward Jeff.

"Okay okay, now we have a request from our beautiful bartender Aidia! Here you go honey!" Patrick called through the club as Hinder's "Up All Night" came up. I walked over to Jeff and grabbed his hand.

"Want an answer to your question? Come with me." I told him, batting my eyelashes and swaying my hips. He looked undecided for a moment before deciding to follow me to the end of the bar as I climbed onto the stools to get onto the bar itself. There was a stripper pole I was headed to. The club was a converted strip club and the poles were load bearing so they can't be removed.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked, kind of scared for me, which was actually cute.

"Just watch, doll." I told him as I grabbed the pole and spun myself around on it. I danced keeping time with my hips until it was about halfway through and I dropped off the bar and grabbed a hold of Jeff.

"So you gonna stare or you gonna-" I started until I was cut off by his lips on mine. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and pressed me back against the bar roughly. I didn't think, I reacted. I kissed him back pulling him as close as I could get him without him being inside me and he was apparently happy to be there. This made things low in my body go tight and I gripped his forearms, unintentionally digging my nails into his arms as he moved his hands down to grip my ass. His tongue ring had hurt a little at first but after growing accustomed to it and began to think of where else it could be used that would be even more fun. He pulled his mouth from mine and began kissing my neck, having to lean down a considerable amount even with the heels.

"Jeff, we gotta stop this out here." I whispered in his ear, trying to get him to slow down some before either of us tipped over that edge right there in the club in front of everyone. I also didn't Eben or Patrick to see it either. He growled low in his throat and let me up.

"I'm so sorry. I got carried away and I'm a little-" he started apologizing before I giggled. Then he just looked at me, perplexed.

"What's so damned funny?" he asked, suspicious. It took me a moment to get myself under enough control to answer him.

"You're apologizing for what could possibly have been the best kiss of my life? Really? I don't care, I just don't want to fuck in front of the world." I told him, surprised at how frank I was being with him. He arched his eyebrows and didn't say a word when I grabbed his hand and led him toward the office that only I had a key to.

* * *

God she was driving me nuts! I felt like a teenager being controlled by adolescent hormones. The way she moved on the pole made it look like she'd been taking classes. It was so hard not to just reach up and grab her. So when she got down, I couldn't help it. Then she kissed me back and pulled me to her and I pushed her to the bar. And I can hear Matt now, 'stop thinking with little Jeff.' But she was digging her nails into my arm and it was all mind blowing. She was fucking perfect. My brand of meth, pure and clean.

But she didn't want to fuck at work which I could respect.

And she called me her best kiss. Mucho pride points there.

Shit. I'm in deep.

* * *

"Hey Aidia! You're breaks over!" Eben called to me as Jeff and I were walking past the bar, apparently pissed. I swore under my breath and turned to look at Jeff, almost pleadingly. For his part, he held my hand and smiled at me.

"It's fine. You have to work. Am I still allowed at the bar?" he asked, gently kissing my cheek. I nodded my approval and went back behind the bar, noting how Eben kept glaring at me. I poured drinks for a few more patrons I had at my end of the bar before going to see what Eben's problem was.

"What in the hell are you thinking? He's using you for a quick piece Aid!" he scolded me, obviously not impressed by the scene from the dance floor. I felt my own anger rise in response and let loose.

"So what if he is? I'm so sick of being the 'good girl' my mom never was! I'm sick of sitting around mooning over you and how you fucked me royally Eben! I'm so tired of being a good kid. I wanna follow my heart for once and let go. Please just for once don't give me grief." I let go of all the feelings I'd held onto for months, feeling lighter afterwards, Eben hugged me and told me to be careful and that he'd have my back should I need it. I walked back to my end of the bar after thanking him.

"Everything ok?" Jeff asked, looking uncomfortable. I wanted to ask him point blank what he was thinking but I couldn't bring myself to risk myself like that. _Some bad girl I'm turning out to be_ I thought.

"Yeah everything's fine. Eben just worries about me a lot. Whatcha want to drink?" I asked, hoping my answer would be enough to set him at ease. I turned to make his jack and coke and he was being paged from across the room.

"Hey Hardy! We gotta move if we wanna make bed checks!" one of the other guys called. I turned in enough time to see him blow me a kiss and walk away. I didn't have a chance to give him my number or anything.

"Shit." I cursed with feeling, but quiet enough that I wouldn't be heard. I went to clean the spot at the bar that he'd been sitting at when I found all of it; the nice tip, the note and the card key.

_Aidia,_

_Sorry I gotta leave before you get off. Here's my cell and room key. We're at the Hyatt and I'm in 220. I thought we could watch a movie or something if you're cool with it._

_-Jeff_

I smiled to myself and told Eben I was leaving for the night. He smiled and told me to be careful, again offering to back me up if needed. I smiled back and left.

* * *

I left her my number, room key and everything. I was hoping I'd hear from her again, fast. I liked her. A lot. So when twenty minutes had gone by and I hadn't heard anything from her, my heart sank a little bit, even though I knew she was technically at work. Then the doubts began to hit me; she's a college kid and obviously smart as hell, why would she want a fuck up like me? Why someone my age? What if the age difference proved to be too much?

They were shut up in a hurry.

By one text.

Hey, I ditched outta here early. On my way over. Miss me yet? 3

Shit. Apparently we're both in over our heads…


	3. Chapter 3

I hesitated in front of the door to his room, unable to decide if I wanted to go in or just turn around and walk away. I liked him, personality and otherwise, and lord knew the physical attraction was there. But this wasn't me, I didn't do this type of thing. But I knew if I walked away, I'd regret it, so taking a deep breath and saying a quick prayer, I opened the door.

"Hey." I called quietly, watching him stare out the window at the city streets below. He was shirtless and his tan and tattoos were very visible for the first time. The roots going from his neck to his fingertips was more intricately done than any tattoo I'd ever seen. It made my faerie tattoo look like a child's drawing. He shivered as I touched his tattoo where it started on his neck, faintly tracing it to his shoulder. He turned around, eyes dark and hungry.

"Hey back." he said, trying to control himself, making me think more of him. He took me by my hand and lead me toward the couch on the other side of the room.

So what do you like to watch on tv? Cause I thought we could sit and watch something and talk." he babbled clearly nervous. We settled on South Park and eventually he relaxed. I learned more about him than I thought was possible from his favorite football team to his biggest fear. I even got to see his guitar.

* * *

She was amazing. Things were a little tense and a little awkward at first, but as I seemed to calm some, everything seemed to flow better. I was never good at making small talk. I was always better at sex, but I was willing to try anything for her. And things went so well that I was done. I was hers; signed, sealed, delivered. And I got the feeling I had won her over too. After all she told me that she doesn't sing for just anyone.


End file.
